


thom has been removed from the group chat.

by 5orangesonthefloor, Theonewiththepens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't worry I'll add more tags as i go on, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5orangesonthefloor/pseuds/5orangesonthefloor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewiththepens/pseuds/Theonewiththepens
Summary: Yea, so I kinda just wanted to write a Hamilton chat fic.Slight chaos ensues, both with us and the characters.This will have slight ~stuff~, but the worst you'll get is a reference to a bad relationship (probably).
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Broski's I am in needance of hlep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this note was a last minute panic addition, and I just wanna say all questions about story and characters and story, you can ask in the comments, and I'm open to suggestions (after all, I won't be the only one writing this).

Hi, hello, and how are you doing, dears! I kinda want to make a Hamilton chat fic, but I would need someone to help me out as a co-creator. I promise I'll pull my weight and if you need help, I'll help you out! (Also, please no tom-foolery. I am a nice person I guess, but I won't stand for bullshit.)

I don't know what to put here so piece out my dudes I guess--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, 5orangesonthefloor and I will be writing this fic together! *Happiness noises* We've spoken on Tumblr about the fic, and so far so good!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thesaneone : Excuse me?
> 
> ElizaAA : my will is typed out in my phone's note section. 
> 
> ElizaAA is offline
> 
> Me™ : oh god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThanksgivingHam — Alexander  
> turtol — Laurens  
> NotDisney — Hercules  
> Me™ — Lafayette  
> thesaneone — Angelica  
> ElizaAA — Eliza  
> no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten — theater fetish — Peggy  
> maria — no — Maria  
> thom — Thomas  
> thom’s — thesickone — James  
> Aaron Burr — Burr

_ThanksgivingHam added turtol, ElizaAA, thesaneone, Aaron Burr, NotDisney, and Me™ to the group DM. ___

___ThanksgivingHam has changed the name to Hamilfam ____ _

____————————————————3:41 a.m.—————————————————_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam: @everyone_ _ _ _

____NotDisney : Alex, what the hell  
It’s 4 am_ _ _ _

____Me™: s l e e p , A l e x_ _ _ _

____thesaneone: Alex what the fuck is this_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam: It’s a group DM!!!!!!!_ _ _ _

____thesaneone: And why do we need this_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam: If someone wants to text all of us_ _ _ _

____thesaneone : and…?_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam : …..  
I set my microwave on fire_ _ _ _

____thesaneone : god dammit Alex  
I’ll send peggy to your house to help_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam : hey where is peggy_ _ _ _

____thesaneone added no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten to the group DM_ _ _ _

____no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : oh the irony  
the irony……_ _ _ _

____thesaneone : sorry Peggy but Alex set a microwave fire_ _ _ _

____no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : RICH SET A FIRE AND HE BURNED DOWN THE HOUSE_ _ _ _

____WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_ _ _ _

____thesaneone : not the time peggy there is an actual fire_ _ _ _

____no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : H O L Y S H I T  
ALEX YOU IDIOT  
WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO HEAT UP_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam : …cup noodles_ _ _ _

____no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : how the fuck do you mess up cup noodles_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam : i put the metal spoon in_ _ _ _

____thesaneone : Alex you idiot_ _ _ _

____no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : Dumbass_ _ _ _

____thesaneone : Peggys coming to save you now_ _ _ _

____no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : damn right I am_ _ _ _

____——————————————————5:52 a.m.———————————————_ _ _ _

____thesaneone : it's been two hours are you guys okay  
guys  
guys  
guys  
guys  
I’m going to get Eliza_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam : WOAH WOAH CHILL YOU DON'T NEED LIZA_ _ _ _

____ElizaAA : ?_ _ _ _

____no.one.deserves.2.b,forgotten : AaAaAAa.A.a.aAaAa.a.aAa.a.aA.a.a_ _ _ _

____turtol : what happened???  
??????_ _ _ _

____No.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : NOTHING_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam : NOTHING_ _ _ _

____NotDisney : Alex you know he can read up right_ _ _ _

____turtol : Alexander, come back to sleep  
It’s still dark outside_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam : I know. I just need to write something down :(((_ _ _ _

____turtol : Come back to bed ;)_ _ _ _

____ThanksgivingHam :_ _ _ _

_____turtol is offline ____ _ _ _

_______ThanksgivingHam is offline ____ _ _ _ _ _

________no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : A A AAAAAAA. A A._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Me™ : watch your sin_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________thesaneone : I-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : BITCHES BE LIKE I- I- YOU- WOW I-  
BITCH WHAT? SPEAK. SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT. WHAT DO YOU WANNA SAY? I'M LISTENING. WE'RE ALL WAITING, AND YOU'RE DOING NOTHING. THIS IS NONSENSE, YOU CAN'T EVEN USE WORDS ANYMORE. GO THE HELL OUTSIDE FOR ONCE DAMN, GODDAMN, GET A JOB OR SOMETHING._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Me™ : Peggy, that was Angelica_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : my will is in my desk_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten is offline ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________NotDisney : why does she have a will?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ElizaAA : perks of being Angelica’s sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________thesaneone : Excuse me?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ElizaAA : my will is typed out in my phone's note section._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ElizaAA is offline ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Me™ : oh god_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—————————————————4:10 pm———————————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ElizaAA : hey can I add someone in_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ThanksgivingHam : Sure, as long as it’s not Jefferson or Madison_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Me™ added thom and thom’s to the conversation ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Me™ : whoops, my hand slipped_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Thanksgiving Ham is offline. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________thom’s :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________thom :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ElizaAA changed thom’s nickname to James I think ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________James I think changed their nickname thesickone ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ElizaAA added maria to the conversation ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten changed maria’s name to mommy ;) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________mommy ;) changed their name to no ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________no changed no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten’s name to theater fetish ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________theater fetish : *says no to a sexual nickname, then immediately makes mine “theater fetish”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten : hey Eliza  
what time is it_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________turtol : s̷̡̡̢̤̻͓͕͚̩̳̹͍̹͉̟͇͉̬͈̗̫͇̺̖͚͚͍̣̪̜͕͇͙̪̝̙͈̻̰͍̞͚̭͑͐ͅh̴̨̧͙̱͖͓̝̰̖̯͈̮͉̱̖̘͍͕͎̲̳̥̠̖̣̗̺̙͔̝̬̼̱̫̘͚̝̭̘̭͎̗̻̺̜̟̾̓̋ͅơ̴̡̢̧̨̢̛͕͈̼͉̬̠̦̬̘̹͖̲̯̝̣̣̻̬̲̯͙̼͕̪̱̻͓̭͈̮̖̱̻̭͕͔̠̲͚̟͚̳̫̦̝̬̮̅͐̀͗̉̀̆̐̄͑̽͛̑̽̔̄͆̑͒̈́̅̌͒̂̆͆͗͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅw̴̨̢̧̛̥͍͔̗̳̜̗̜̲̦͇͆̀͆͂̅̏͗̅͐͂̍̍̏́̓̉̒̌́̑̆̋̽̅̋̌͋̉̽́̎̅̀̀̅͋̃͊̎̅̈͌̕̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝ţ̴̨̧̧̛͚̘͎̯͙͇̱̲̱̜̳̯͔͕͕̝̼̭̙͚̺̭͈̪͖͈̹̥͖̉̅̎͒͗͋͗͛̊͛͗̊̊̎̎͛́͂̀̉͂̏̂͆̈̽͆̈̈́́̕̕̚͜͜ͅį̷̪̟̤̤̗̝͉̺͉̫̘͉͔͙̙̻̲͎̪̱̓̾͑̏̎̔͐͒̓̃̃̀̄̿̿̈́̾̊̇̃̈́͒̐́̔͆̈́͘͠͝m̴̛̝̣͍̱̹͓͖͍̝̝̰̯̼͙̘̗͙̻̮̰̝̫̻͚̏̀̇̾̅́̾́̌̃̊̈́̇̒͆̀̈́͑̓̅͆̂̆͌͛͗̈̓̌͐͌̕̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̷̡̡̛̛͍̺̗̲͎̺̳͉̫͈̮̫̹̮̻̞̜͓͈̟̱̪̙̥͍͉͍͓̱̱̻͙̯͍̻̙̩̈́̊͛̃̂̈́̽̇̇͆͂̍̓̾͐̂́̾́͌̌̈́͗̀͑͗̽̓̈͋̀̊̆̑̿̀̅̑̒̊̄̔̎̔̉͛̐̐̕͘͜͠͝͠͝_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________NotDisney :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Me™ :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________theater fetish :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________thesickone: It’s 4:20, why?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ElizaAA : b̴̢̧̛͇̻̫̳̜̭͇͙̭̙̥̳̮̪̥̖̱̞̝̟̠̗̠̰̞͔̰̰̪̥̮̗̺̠͍̞̠̖̣̄͋̔̿̈́́̎̂̅̽̄́̇̈́͐̏̾̊͐͛̿̒̅̽͋̌̎̃̏͌͒͛̽͆̿͆̐̾̀̓̕͜ͅļ̵̧̡̢̨̛͖̬͈̝̹̗̳̜̖̮͍͇͖͖̖̖̟͇̦͚̠̺͚̼͔̜͚̼̼̯͈̘̯̼̦̦̖͍̺̳̫̂̉͂́̓̏̏́̐͋͌̏̓̀͗͑̓̾̂̉̽̀̏͐̑̋̒̂͂͗̒̈́̓̽͘ͅã̵̞̯͇̦͕̓̈́̓̈́̔̑̌͑̑̄́̿̒̑̂̀͂͂͊͘͘̕̕͝͠͠͝ž̷̩͖̥̥̤̩̳̀͋̔͋͋̿̿̔̽̃͊̈́̋̀̅̾̌̉̌͊̔̈́́̉̓͆̉̎̊̅̊̄͘̚͠͝͠e̸̛͈̅͑̽͂͐̽̍̈́̄̅̏̈́̈̐̈́̿͊̍̊͆́͌̚͠ ̸̧̡̦̖̝̥͎͇͔̜̭̞̥͔̱̞̱̞̭͉̠̟͍̞̘͎̰͈̤̻̟̩͙̪̼̤̲̞͈́̃͛̾ͅi̴̡̛̛̛̝̮̜̍͊͒͆̉̐̀͋̂̀̈́̐͆̿́͛͋̄͌͑̂̎̏̅̈́̂͒̌̏̀͂̈̚̕̕͘͘͠͝ț̶̥͓̄́͋̈̇͆̊̽̾̆́̈́̽͌͐̓̋͒̐͝_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________the sane one : oh god  
who did this to her_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________theater fetish is offline ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________ThanksgivingHam is online ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ThanksgivingHam :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________ThanksgivingHam is offline ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________turtol : oh god_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________NotDisney : someone stop Angelica_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ElizaAA : There's no stopping her now_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________—————————————ElizAA ↔ ThanksgivingHam ———————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ThanksgivingHam : u wanna come over  
Peggy and I got the stuff from Justin_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ElizaAA : nice  
I’ll be there in a bit  
blaze it B)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ThanksgivingHam : B)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________————————————————Hamilfam—————————————————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________thesaneone: has anyone seen Eliza_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is lost, Peggy throws rocks, and everyone gets left in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, character name key!!!
> 
> Alex: ThanksgivingHam
> 
> John: Turtol
> 
> Mulligan: NotDisney
> 
> Lafayette: Me™
> 
> Angelica: Thesaneone
> 
> Eliza: ElizAA
> 
> Peggy: Theaterfetish
> 
> Thomas: Thom
> 
> James: Thesickone
> 
> Maria: No
> 
> Aaron: Aaron Burr
> 
> Enjoy and I'm sorry

\------------------------5:54 PM-----------------------

thesickone: oh shit where the fuck am i

thom: james i let you leave to go to the store what the fuck

thom: this is thom abuse

thesickone: mk thats nice but where am i

ElizAA: james?? are you ok??

thesickone: ask me that to my face 

no: damn james no need for this level of abuse

turtol: what happened??

thesickone: im gay and have no sense of direction what else could have happened

theaterfetish: we always could have sold you to one direction

thesickone: you see, then i'd have a sense of direction

thesickone: i do not have that thank you

Me™: it's never too late to make a quick cash grab

no: hw many of yall are lurking

thom: stfu yall is my thing

no: you cant tradmark the word yall just because your southern

thom: try me bitch (ง •_•)ง

no: (ง •_•)ง

thesickone: ok but theres a geniune problem herrrdrcyhvjbnukjuuunllllllll

thom: oh no im too beautiful to be single just yet

thom: i dont wanna be a widower

theaterfetish: sucks to suck you skanky bastard

thom: why not turn this negative attention to the actual bastard here

thanksgivingham: if thats a referal to me im gonna beat your ass into the ground you nasty fuckhole

thom: id rather you didnt maybe so try again

thom: plus i was actually talking about the stupid man that abandonned me

thesickone: stfu i got hit by a flying rock

thom: you

thom: w h a t

thesickone: i didnt know it rained rocks in new york

thesaneone: it doesnt wtf

theaterfetish: wait

theaterfetish: james

thesickone: um,,,, yes????

theaterfetish: what do yur surroundings look like

thesickone: rich bitches back yard almost exept im not really there and im closer to the woods kinda??

theaterfetish: is there any people arounf

thesickone: nb exept a person looking out their window

thesickone: i-

thesickone: peggy why would you do this to me

thom: what

thesickone: it was peggys rich people backyard that i was looking at

ElizAA: so your currently here

thesickone: unintentionaly yes

ElizAA:and now you know where we live

thesickone: yes???

ElizAA: im sorry for whatwe have to do

thesickone:???

thesaneone: peggy get the slingshot again

thesickone: fuck no wtf

thom: james gtfo of there they will murder your weak tiny ass

thesickone: i look forward to it 

thom: i-

thom: babe no

thanksgivingham: kill him

Me™: wow this is almost as wild as the french revolution

thanksgivingham: the french revolution was shit

no: this reminds me of the movie ready or not for some reason

thanksgivingham: ready or not was shit

thesickone: im sorry but im actually scared here

thesickone: send help

thesaneone: no dont send help

thesaneone: we'll have a lot of fun together

thesickone: it sure doest sound fun

thanksgivingham: dont knock it till you try it

theaterfetish: thats what she said

thom: in that context it doesnt make any sense because knocking it is trying it

theaterfetish: *looks into camera like im on the office*

thom: *unplugs the tv*

theaterfetish: why must you hurt me in this way

thom: because its fun

thesickone: im currently being terified for my life thanks for asking

thom: send me your location

theaterfetish: no fuck you you fried tortilla chip

thanksgivingham: thats what she said 

thom: james just send me the damn location i cant take anymore of this

thesickone: James is dead. You are next. Love, Schuyler.

thom: Wh-

thom has left the chat

thanksgivingham: finally some peace and quiet

thanksgivingham: no more of that unconventional raket

turtol: babe i think you need to chill 

thanksgivingham: no u

Me™: wait which scuyler

theaterfetish: cordelia

Me™: that one girl from romeo and juliet the anime wtf

NotDisney: im so disappointed in you

turtol: he finally stops lurking huh

NotDisney: only because im disappointed

turtol: fair enough

thesickone: FUCK I LIVED

ElizAA: since when are you this hyper

thesickone: since i was freed bitch

thesane: the fuck you say to her bitch

thesickone: um

thesickone: bitch

thesickone has left the chat

theaterfetish: damn right when we were about to have dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this, it's that there's just a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. I hope you guys can forgive me for that, and have a good day ╰(￣ω￣ｏ)
> 
> Also i wish this chapter wasnt fucking dog shit. I hate it. My god this is the worst.
> 
> See you later lovelies (。・ω・。)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an attempt to drag Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThanksgivingHam — Alexander  
> turtol — Laurens  
> NotDisney — Hercules  
> Me™ — Lafayette  
> thesaneone — Angelica  
> ElizaAA — Eliza  
> no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten — theater fetish — Peggy  
> maria — no — Maria  
> thom — Thomas  
> thom’s — thesickone — James  
> Aaron Burr — Burr

ThanksgivingHam : why is this chat never active GOD  
it’s almost if y’all made a chat without me 

ElizaAA : 

thesaneone :

thesickone :

NotDisney :

Me™ :

thom :

theater fetish : 

ThanksgivingHam : WH

turtol : 

ThanksgivingHam : YOU TOO????

no : it’s okay alex they didn’t let me in either

ThanksgivingHam : maria you’re my only friend

no : fuck yeah

ThanksgivingHam : why wasn’t I let in though 

turtol : you tend to be a bit….problematic at times

ThanksgivingHam : i have no clue what you’re talking about bae

thom : you spiked the punch at our last new year party

theater fetish : you broke my Mario Kart 8 cartridge after you lost a race

thesaneone : you deleted my save files to Danganronpa 2 because you couldn’t get past the first trial

thesickone : you broke my phone because your bank plan didn’t go through 

Me™ : you bit me :,(

NotDisney : you exposed me as the other impostor when you got caught in among us  
not cool bro

theater fetish : you told my siblings about my AO3 account

ThanksgivingHam : at least Eliza and Maria are on my side

no : of course I am Alex! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ you’re like a little brother to me

ElizaAA : I'm not on your side, you bitchy, shart sniffing, penguin stealing, high school phased, live laugh love sign. You’re a well hung, baby-faced kid, who leeches from his parents and can’t get his act together.

theater fetish : Eliza I know that’s a musical quote but-

ThanksgivingHam : I don’t have parents

no : dw Alex, I’m here for you   
I’ll be your parental figure

thom : r/therewasanattempt


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask where I've been  
> I've been places
> 
> Do not become angered ;-; this chapter is short as fuck because I'm hella stressed and this was fun but I wouldn't have had as much fun if I added onto it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThanksgivingHam — Alexander  
> turtol — Laurens  
> NotDisney — Hercules  
> Me™ — Lafayette  
> thesaneone — Angelica  
> ElizaAA — Eliza  
> no.one.deserves.2.b.forgotten — theater fetish — Peggy  
> maria — no — Maria  
> thom — Thomas  
> thom’s — thesickone — James  
> Aaron Burr — Burr

ThanksgivingHam: burr

ThanksgivingHam: burr

ThanksgivingHam: burr 

ThanksgivingHam: burr

ThanksgivingHam: burr

ThanksgivingHam: burr

T h a n k s g i v i n g H a m: b u r r

Aaron Burr: What?!

ThanksgivingHam: whyd u block me :(

Aaron Burr: You know why.

ThanksgivingHam: do I tho :/

turtol: alex what did you do

Me™: ooh spill the beans

Aaron Burr: Alex stop it

Aaron Burr: On a similar note never go to McDonald's with this man

turtol: w h a t h a p p e n e d

ThanksgivingHam: accidentally spilled boiling water on burrs lap

Aaron Burr: I HAD TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY 

ThanksgivingHam: :( it was an accident

Me™: you

Me™: spilled boiling water on burrs dick

ThanksgivingHam: it was an honest mistake

Aaron Burr: You're an honest mistake

ThanksgivingHam: >:"/ fuck off at least I'm not annoying

Aaron Burr:

turtol:

Me™:

theater fetish:

no:

NotDisney:

ThanksgivingHam: I'm n o t

turtol: its ok we believe you:

NotDisney: sure we do

Me™: of course we believe you mon petite

Aaron Burr: You're a pain in the ass

theater fetish: a large on

thesaneone: catastrophic really

thesaneone: however you do make life interesting

Aaron Burr: He assaulted me

Aaron Burr: Took away my pride

Aaron Burr: You realize they had to wrap my dick in bandages

thesaneone: is that why you look like you have a boner now

Aaron Burr: Yes that is exactly why

ThanksgivingHam: not like you were gonna use it for anything

Aaron Burr: You seem to be missing my point

Aaron Burr: My point is that you gave my entire lap second-degree burns

Aaron Burr: Without paying me back :)

ThanksgivingHam: I said sorry :(

thom: I see someone woke up and chose violence

ThanksgivingHam: it was a c c I d e n t a l

thom: imagine burning someones dick and it ends up an accident

thom: wild

thesickone has left the chat

thom: oh no I'm all alone

ThanksgivingHam: as you should be

ElizaAA: burr are you ok??

Aaron Burr: Why for a second did you ever so much as consider that I would be anywhere even mildly resembling ok

no: damn bitch no need to get all fiesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we today gentlemen (genderneutral)


End file.
